


Canceled

by MorbidOptimist



Series: Vampire the Masquerade: Bloodlines [5]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Art, Awkward Dates, Comic, Digital Art, F/F, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Lesbian Vampires, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidOptimist/pseuds/MorbidOptimist
Summary: Therese Voerman has very important plans; so when a familiar number flashes across her phone screen, it is with great reluctance that she answers it.(tfw your date cancels cause they’re too busy bleeding out)
Relationships: Fledgling/Therese Voerman, Therese Voerman/Original Toreador Character(s)
Series: Vampire the Masquerade: Bloodlines [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969237
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ( Art is my own! )

(Image Description: Toreador!Fledgling calls Therese Voerman, canceling their plans due to an unexpected injury. )


	2. Chapter 2

( Image Description: Therese Voerman rubs her temple in mild exasperation at the bad news, whilst promising to send the Fledgling much needed aid. )


End file.
